Eternal love
by Htress
Summary: Vincent and Cid lives together after Meteor, taking care of Cloud, whose health is quickly degenerating. When the inevitable happens, will Vincent secret break their couple? CidXVin, slight CloudXSeph


Eternal love

Vincent got up early that day. Cid was still asleep, after all it was Sunday, and didn't work today, so the vampire let him rest. He put on his robe and walked down to the guest room. Since their victory over Sephiroth, Cid and him had taken in their leader. Cloud had fallen, to say the least, he had lost most of his abilities, he couldn't talk, at least not much (some days he could, some days he couldn't), he had trouble with his memory and had serious epileptic seizures frequently. They couldn't leave him alone at any time. Before his health problems started, Tifa was living with him, until she found him unconscious in his room as she was coming back from doing some shopping. It was at this time that everything went from bad to worse. After two weeks of hospitalisation, Cid and Vincent were taking him to Rocket Town; they had the room and the time to keep an eye on him. The others were coming to visit from time to time, and they were all saddened by what was happening to Cloud.

The dark haired man silently entered the dark bedroom and opened the blinds. Then, he looked at the monitors; everything seemed normal. Cloud was sleeping, but his dreams seemed agitated. Vincent took off the small bracelet that was tying him to the heart monitor before waking him up. When he opened his eyes, he politely greeted him, as usual.

- Good morning, Cloud. How are you today?

- Nghh… Vin!

- Calm down… Everything will be fine, come with me, I'll prepare your breakfast.

Vincent helped Cloud to his feet and guided him to the kitchen. The blond was walking with difficulty today and the vampire examined him more closely once he had sit down. The poor blond seemed unwell. While preparing the food, Vincent was careful to keep an eye on him when he heard him call feebly.

- Zack… Where's Seph?

- No, Cloud, he answered, pushing him his plate, I'm Vincent, do you remember? Zack and Sephiroth are long gone.

- Vin…

The vampire shook his head, discouraged. Obviously, Cloud didn't feel well today. He served him a small portion of mashed apples and a slice of still fuming French toast, accompanied by a full glass of orange juice.

- Good. Eat then I'll take you back to your room.

- Another blank?

- Yes. It's the fourth he doesn't recognise me time this week. His state worsen.

Cid scratched the back of his head and looked at the blond.

- No surprise, he's green this mornin'. Eh kid! How you doin'?

Cloud slowly turned is head toward Cid and the next moment, the pilot was on him. In less than a second everything was crumbling; Cloud's body was victim of violent convulsions, much more terrible than usual. Cid was quick to push away the chairs and other furniture from him to prevent any injuries. It didn't last five minutes, and finally when he finished trembling, Vincent and Cid turned him on his side. Since the seizure was sudden and very violent, they didn't have much more choice than call for help.

* * *

Cid had a bizarre impression. He had just woken up from a weird dream, it seemed like someone very familiar had come to visit him during his sleep. Troubled and unable to return to sleep, he stood up, dressed and went for a walk on the Highwind's deck. He was gone since a week, already. There was a lot of work to be done these days, lots of goods to deliver and plenty of people to transport. The damages due to Meteor would soon become a memory and he would be able to rest a little and concentrate on his dream: he wanted to go back to space.

Half way through his little tour, one of the mechanics who was going toward his cabin, saw him.

- Captain! Captain! Mr. Valentine is on line and he wishes to talk to you, in private. He seemed shocked…

- In the middle of the night? Oh ?&$!

- Do you think…

He couldn't finish his sentence because the pilot was already running for the command centre. He barged into the cabin and ordered everyone out. He knew what was going on, now. And he knew also who had woken him up. He took hold of the microphone and asked Vincent if everything was alright.

- Cid… It's Cloud, he… he just died.

- A sigh escaped Cid's lips.

- Vin… What happened?

- Last night, he screamed all night long, he had nightmares, he answered with a quivery voice, I stayed with him. This morning he didn't feel well at all. He was agitated, I couldn't make him eat at all… He started screaming again and he had a seizure. I should have seen it coming…

- The seizure killed him? Asked softly Cid

- No. He woke up and stayed in a weird state all day long… Moments ago he began calling Sephiroth's name, he was so pale, Cid, he-he died in my arms, slowly… And he called Sephiroth… He came… he took him away…

Cid felt his heart clench in his chest. He couldn't see Vincent, but he could tell he was crying just by the tone of his voice.

- Are you still alone in the house?

No answer.

- Vinny… Go to Shera's and stay with her, I'll be there tomorrow morning, first hour. Don't stay there alone.

- Okay, Cid. But I want to see you… now. Come back soon.

- Will do. Come on, go to Shera's and sleep.

The pilot waited until Vincent hung up before sadly sigh. He dialled Shera's number to tell her the news; he knew his lover would not be able to get out of the house alone. Then, he called his crew back. The majority knew well the diminutive blond and were very saddened to learn his death. They had a few people to get and they had to be quick. The trip back would be very hard.

* * *

Vincent was squeezing himself against Cid. That was all he was able to do during the ceremony. His gaze was lost, Cloud's death had shocked him deeply. The pilot, on the other hand, was trying to comfort him as best as he could. The Avalanche members stood around the fresh funeral mound, earth covering the body of the most confuse but courageous of their group. Tifa read the epitaph aloud.

- Cloud Strife, leader of Avalanche. His courage will never be forgotten, engraved in our memories forever. May his soul finally rest in peace and find it's Promised Land.

She broke down in tears, Barret and Reeve had to support her while Yuffie and Nanaki were laying a wreath of roses on the tombstone. The sky darkened all of a sudden, and in a few minutes rain fell down on Rocket Town. Cid sadly invited all of them to pass the night home. Vincent, since he had left the house, seemed to be afraid of it, now. It took at least ten minutes to make him pass the door. And then the dark haired man stayed apart of everyone, stuck in his thoughts. Cid excused himself and took Vincent into their bedroom and sat him on the bed. The vampire immediately started to sob and clung to Cid.

- It's alright… Let him go. He doesn't suffer anymore. It's over.

Cid felt Vincent nod and he held him closer.

- I… I haven't been honest with all of you.

- Hm? What do you mean?

- Cid… Sephiroth… Had never been Hojo's son… He was my son…

After a moment of silence, the pilot lifted his companion's face and forced him to look at his eyes.

- Iknow. And I don't hold the fact that you kept this secret against you. Cloud, though, knew. He… often said that you had the same eyes. I am certain the kid will go to your son to tell him his father did all he could to prevent all of this. And d'you wanna know? Cloud didn't die of an illness…

- Y-you think that…?

- Yeah. I think that our Spike had a secret he wanted to keep for himself, just like you. I think he died of a broken heart. If it can ease it for you, think that Sephiroth isn't alone anymore, he had his mother and Cloud with him. And you too, you're not alone, I am there, and I'll be as long as you'll want me to.

Vincent didn't answer to that. Behind his gruff appearance and his coloured language, Cid was a sensible man. He read the vampire as if he had made him, all the walls Vincent had build up to protect himself had melt after his first encounter with Cid. Those words… and the way Cid was dealing with him… even if he said he wasn't skilled for those things, Vincent never felt this soothed than when he was in Cid's embrace. Slowly, he fell asleep. But just before, he heard the pilot murmur:

- I'll help you to take your son to his eternal rest.

* * *

In the coldness of the Northern Crater, to lonely figures were preparing to bury a man whose destiny had been sealed reluctantly. Sephiroth would rest in a tomb that Cid had been digging while Vincent was preparing his son for his last journey. Frost and ice had stiffed his body forever, and Cloud had set his traits into an expression of relief and sadness. Cid must have been right, Cloud and Sephiroth obviously shared an history together.

Vincent took his time taking every speckle of blood off his face and hair. His son was utterly beautiful; he had the impression he was burying an angel. His angel. The pain of his lost hit him and he embraced his body tightly. Few minutes later, he felt a hand fall down on his shoulder.

- It's time, said Cid softly, Let him go.

Reluctantly, Vincent cradled his son and set him down gently into the grave. As Cid was about to cover it, he murmured only a few words…

- Farewell, my son… You'll never know how much I love you, and how much I regret I couldn't save you…

Slowly, frozen earth buried Sephiroth, until a lonely mound showed the emplacement of his eternal rest.

* * *

The weeks that followed would prove to be devastating for Vincent. He hit the depression like nothing before. He was staying in bed all day long and didn't eat. Cid was always there, though, he knew the vampire needed to feel a presence nearby, and, slowly, Vincent began to talk a little more. The healing of a wound so deep was taking time and Cid was giving his own, hoping that it would help his vampire in recovering.

One morning, Cid opened his eyes and found out that he was alone in the bed. Panic seized him for a moment, but soon realised that the shower was turned on in the bathroom. And Vincent got out few minutes later. The pilot noticed he seemed a little better. But his tears were telling otherwise, and as soon he realised his mate was awake, he buried himself in his arms. The blond said nothing, until Vincent began to talk.

- I had a dream, Cid, he said softly, Cloud took me into the Lifestream. I saw my son… He was surrounded by light, but he was unhappy.

" He feels guilty, and even the Stream cannot dissolve his guilt because it is too strongly attached to him. Seeing you so sad doesn't help…"

- That's what Cloud told me. I got closer to my son… Cid… he fell on his knees.

- What did you do?

- I embraced him, and Lucrecia appeared to do the same.

" My son, my baby… I am sad for only one reason… It's because I lost you, you left this world, you, your mother and Cloud, I'm missing you all too much. I never held the horrid things you've done under Jenova's control against you. Go and find your Promised Land with Cloud. Leave your life behind, but know that I love you and I always will. "

Cloud then helped Sephiroth up and his face lightened up. He smiled to me and the only thing he told me was "thank you". Do you think hr's happy, now?

Cid tousled his hair, splashing him in the way because it was still wet.

- Sure thing, he answered, but the question is; do you feel better now that you saw your son one last time?

- Yes. I feel like he's with me now. Cid, thank you for staying with me. Thank you for the support, I know I must have been difficult to deal with.

- Nothing that's worth it 's easy, Vince. All that matters, it's that you're feelin' better. I'll give a call to Reeve and Barret. Everybody was worried about you an' they wanted to come over last week to visit Cloud, but I didn't want them to bother you. I'll tell them they can come, now.

- Could we go too?

- Only if you really want to. For now, though, how 'bout goin' to the restaurant? Fuck, I can't believe I'm saying that, but, the sunrise 's awesome t'day.

* * *

_"Me too, I can't believe I heard /Captain/ Highwind say such a thing, to his /lover/ no less!"_

_"Oh, shut up. Father is fragile, if he hears you he is capable of heart failure. We maybe are guardian angels now, but we can be heard, you know!"_

_"Sephiroth, love, you know that they're coming here to try set peace on their troubled hearts. If our apparition can soothe them, we have to do it. Aerith also told you, we'll have to keep a close watch on those two, for the rest of their days…"_

_The tall silver haired angel sighed, closing his wings around himself._

_"Knowing my father, we'll have a shift of about one half eternity… Cloud, can I ask you something?"_

_The small blond nodded, siting on his own tombstone._

_"Promised Land, that's it? Looking after the ones we love?"_

_Sephiroth had walked closer to bury himself in Cloud's arms, and after a moment, he sat down to let the blond play with his hair._

_"I don't know, but I do know that it might be very exciting with those two… My Promised Land, I found it when I died; I do not suffer anymore, and I joined the one I lost and whom had stolen my heart…"_

- Cloud, we miss you, you know.

It was Tifa's voice. Around the tomb were standing Reeve, Shera, Cid and Vincent, Yuffie, Tifa, Elmyra and little Marlene. They all kneeled before the mound and each one of them closed their eyes. At the centre of that circle, their prayers were heard by the two angels.

_"I hear them, Cloud… How? I hear them pray for you… and for me… I hear my name in their prayers…"_

_"Isn't it beautiful? We have to thank Cid for that… I feel it in his heart; he fought with all his might to clear your name… Even Tifa found the courage to forgive you. Sephiroth, we have to thank them and help them to go on with their lives…"_

_"How?"_

_Cloud didn't have the time to answer, the Lifestream took care of the rest._

Slowly, in the din sunset light, Avalanche members witnessed the apparition of Sephiroth, sitting on Cloud's tomb, and the blond on the tombstone, head leaning on the silver haired man's own. Sephiroth was smiling through his tears while Cloud had a tranquil smile on his lips. No one dared to speak, but Cloud decided for them; he pushed his mate toward his father and, leaving his perch, he took off Cid's everlasting flight goggles waving them in front of his nose. Both Sephiroth and Vincent gazed in each other's eyes and smiled. And, the goggles were returned to their owner's hands. The sun was almost gone, the blond angel placed himself just in front of Cid, him and Sephiroth reached for them, and disappeared. The magic was broken, and seeing that Vincent was still smiling as nothing happened, Cid roared:

- What the &$$?(& was that!

Seeing that his mate was slightly pale, he answered at the best of his knowledge.

- Visibly, Cid, they heard us, and I think they will stay with us. And if I were you, I wouldn't be surprised if my goggles were flying from place to place once in a while from now on.

_"Oh, I think I'll love this guardian angel job!" claimed Cloud_

Cid turned as if he had been pushed around by a ghost.

_"Me too, Cloud. I finally found my Promised Land"_

Vincent burst out laughing, and he invited everyone for lunch, if they weren't afraid of guardian angels. (or $/$? Ghost, as Cid were calling them)

End

Notes: Dear Lord! I never thought I would finish this one! Four months! But it was worth it… I guess…


End file.
